


early payment

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: 31 Days Of Deceitber [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Snowball Fight, anyways rip this sucks, blame remus, ish, me: aw shit deceitber, me: ok time for bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Deceit can't find his beanie, which is is inconvenient, for it had just snowed out and without it he may die.
Relationships: Background Intrulogcial, Deceit Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 31 Days Of Deceitber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	early payment

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck even is this title tbh
> 
> or the summary. god theyre both so bad
> 
> anyways its deceitber!! which i completely forgot about until like half an hour ago when i stared writing this so if its absolutely shit thats why
> 
> also im using two different prompts from two different lists because i like to make myself suffer 
> 
> Deceitber Day One Prompts: **[Snow](https://katie-the-noble-fangirl.tumblr.com/post/189201301710/deceitber-prompts), [Stolen Hat](https://loveceit.tumblr.com/post/189303830838/deceitber-prompts)**

Deceit had a problem. 

Problem one being the snow outside the Mindpalace. Frankly, it didn't make any sense, but it was there and it was a problem. 

Problem, because Deceit was cold blooded, and if he got too cold, he could die.

Normally he could just bundle up, and was going to bundle up to join the other sides in making snowmen, expect he couldn't find his winter beanie _anywhere._

He had looked in his closet, in his drawers, under his pillow, under his bed, in the crack between his bed and the wall, and all of his floor.

It was extremely irritating, and he definitely slammed his door shut a little too loudly as he stalked out of his room, fighting a frustrated hiss.

Turing around the corner, Deceit ran straight into someone's chest.

There was no hiding his quick hiss of pain as he rubbed his nose.

"Deceit?" Virgil asked.

"Thanks for running into me," Deceit replied dryly.

"Sorry?" Virgil tried. 

Deceit sighed. "Whatever. Have you seen my beanie anywhere? I can't find it."

"I just left my room, so," Virgil shrugged.

"So you're absolutely no help at all?" Deceit asked. "Of course."

Virgil shoved him lightly, and Deceit stuck his tongue out in response. 

Their back and forth banter was soon interrupted by Remus barrelling past them trailed by Logan, wearing…

"Is Remus _naked?"_ Virgil in disbelief.

"Yep. He is. However, I really need to find my hat."

"No problem," Virgil said. "I need to go find Roman anyways. He's probably sleeping in, the dork."

Deceit quirked an eyebrow at the fond expression, but said nothing. Making his way downstairs, Deceit could faintly hear Logan yelling at Remus, most likely telling him to put some clothes on. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Deceit stuck his tongue out in a blep. 

"Is that Hot Coco?" he said to the air.

"It sure is!" a voice exclaimed, and rounding the corner came Patton, carrying a tray with two mugs of what was presumably Hot Coco.

And, pulled over his head, was a gray and yellow beanie.

A very, very familiar beanie.

"You're wearing my hat," Deceit said.

Patton froze. "It was comfortable?" he tried to defend.

Deceit gave him a look.

"I'll give you cuddles latter," Patton offered. 

Deceit considered it. "Deal," he said. "But only if you throw in a kiss for right now."

Patton gave his boyfriend a fond smile. "I'll accept that."

Setting the tray down, Patton took a step towards Deceit, and another, until they were facing. Patton wrapped his arms around Deceits back, and Deceit's hand snaked up to cup his cheek as the other rested on his chest. Their breath mingled as they leaned down, lios centimeters apart…

...and the door bursts open, making them both jump.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" a still naked Remus screeched, yeeting a snowball at both of them.. Deceit yelped, ducking his head into Patton's chest, but it wasn't enough to dodge the snowball that hit him in the shoulder m

"REMUS, I LOVE YOU BUT PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" Logan screamed, chasing after him with a bundle of clothes as Remus danced away.

Distanty, from upstairs, Roman shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

Deceit made eye contact with an equally wide eyed Patton, and they both burst into laughter. 

"Hot Coco and cuddle now?" Patton suggested, resting his chin on top of his boyfriend's head. 

Deceit nodded, snuggling further into Patton's chest.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
